


Wolf Like Me

by musguita



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musguita/pseuds/musguita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A su memoria vendrá la imagen nítida de Edward, sin derramar una sola lágrima y el sonido de su cuerpo rompiéndose por dentro y dejándose envenenar por el humo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Like Me

**Got a curse I cannot lift**

Es otra mañana gris, lluviosa y fría. Es la mañana de otro día más a la que suma otra vez la promesa de olvidar. Aunque sea joven sabe que olvidar no depende de uno mismo. Es otra de esas cosas que no puede controlar y a veces siente que los podría matar a todos por ello.

Es el día siguiente de otro día. De Jacob poniéndole ojitos a Nessi, de Bella y Edward sonriendo y desapareciendo y volviendo con esas sonrisas estúpidas de nuevo en la cara. Y de las bromas de Emmett y de toda esa felicidad que siente apretándole el pecho, estrujándole el corazón hasta dejarlo seco.

Cuando Edward se acuerda de él le busca con la mirada. La reconoce porque hay algo en el modo en que lo hace, ladea la cabeza y frunce muy levemente el ceño concentrándose en todas las voces, reconociendo la suya y midiendo la distancia que los separa. Y cuando sabe el lugar exacto en el que se encuentra, levanta la vista y le mira directamente a los ojos.

Y tan solo en ese momento, Seth lo piensa. Alto y claro. Sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada. 

_Te odio._

_  
_

**We're howling forever**

Seth mira más allá. Hasta donde los ojos le dejan. Nadie lo sabe aún pero pronto lo harán y aquel lugar se convertirá en algo que jamás querrá recordar, en pesadillas que le esperaran debajo de la cama con el montón de monstruos que ha ido conociendo durante su corta vida. Cerrará los ojos y verá los pedazos de Emmett Cullen volar macabramente como si explotase desde el interior de su cuerpo. A Edward con el mundo parándose bruscamente bajo sus pies. El mundo cambiando irremediablemente. 

Recordará correr y alcanzar a uno de los vampiros. Sujetarle fuerte con la mandíbula y arrancarle un brazo, luego otro, y así con todo su cuerpo hasta convertirlo en un amasijo de pedazos rocambolescos que siempre se parecerán a los de Emmett aunque no quiera. Recordará como se da la vuelta y su amigo sigue mirando sin ver. Le agarra de los hombros y le balanceará de un lado a otro y le golpeará el pecho mientras el humo consume la carne y los huesos de lo que era aquel vampiro. 

A su memoria vendrá la imagen nítida de Edward, sin derramar una sola lágrima y el sonido de su cuerpo rompiéndose por dentro y dejándose envenenar por el humo. El abrazo fuerte, de rodillas, en el suelo que todavía no gira.

  


**My body’s frame but god I like it.**

Las tiene en la boca. Tan solo es una sílaba pero en su cabeza no consigue formularla. La fonética es simple y podría dejarla escapar entre los labios, con la boca abierta y pegada en su oreja. Sin embargo, todas las fibras de su cuerpo que se mantienen vivas por finos hilos del destino y la ponzoña no se lo permiten.

Oye la respiración intermitente. La fricción entre su piel y la suya. El choque eléctrico que produce su mano caliente apretándole entre las piernas. Su espalda contra el granito. Hunde la cabeza entre su hombro y el cuello. Le lame el sudor y Seth acelera el movimiento de su mano. Edward clava los dedos de la mano derecha en su espalda y los de la izquierda hacen ruido cuando se incrustan contra la pared.

Se siente como si fuese la criatura mitológica que debería ser. Como si la luz le quemase el cuerpo y los colmillos le creciesen para rozarle los labios. Acaricia su cuello con ellos, con la lengua y los labios y luego le muerde. Son dos punzadas pequeñas de las que brota sangre y Edward la lame mientras siente que el ritmo frenético que se impone debajo parece que no tiene fin.

Seth le agarra de la nuca. Le sostiene por el pelo y le obliga a mirarle a los ojos antes de limpiarle la sangre de la boca con los labios y mover, arriba y abajo.

  


**Fin.**


End file.
